La Soledad Del Silencio
by hannah-hm
Summary: [ONESHOT, DeathFic, DarkFic] Una chica, un pasado triste y un desamor son los ingredientes perfectos para un terrible desenlace... Pesimo summary


**Ohayo! He vuelto con otro fic, pero esta vez es uno muy triste... Es que resulta que yo estoy algo depre, y como no he podido continuar ningún fic alegre, pues me he decidido a hacer uno triste. Espero que os guste...**

**Título:** La Soledad Del Silencio

**Género: **Universo Alterno, DeathFic, DarkFic, Drama, Angst.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen a mi (por desgracia) sino a Takao Aoki, aunque los extras son míos y solo míos n.un.

**Dedicatoria: **Pues quería dedicarle este fic a todas aquellas personas que han sufrido o estan pensando hacer algo que hace el personaje principal. Que la tristeza no inunde vuestros corazones.

**Notas: **Como he dicho antes, es un fic muy triste. Y lo unico que queda por decir es que se narra en primera persona.

-blabla- habla normal

_blabla – flash back_

_-_"blabla"- pensamientos de los personajes

Y sin más rodeos, que comience este fatídico fic.

La Soledad Del Silencio

Fanfic by hannah-hm

Soledad. Esa fiel amiga que nos acompaña en múltiples momentos de nuestra vida. Hay gente que dice que la siente, pero sólo se hacen una vaga idea de lo que realmente es.

La soledad de sentirse ignorado.

La soledad que provoca el dolor.

La soledad de una chica a la que alguna vez le hubiera gustado sentirse amada.

La soledad de una habitación ocupada por una chica que piensa que ella no debería existir.

La soledad del silencio

La soledad del llanto que nadie puede ni quiere oír.

La soledad de la muerte.

Y os preguntareis¿Por qué nos dice esto esta loca? Porque sí, soy una chica y me llamo Cris, tengo 16 años, los ojos azul claro y el pelo castaño largo hasta las rodillas.

Mi pelo: es una curiosa peculiaridad de mi ser. A la gente siempre le ha sorprendido muchísimo la longitud de este, y no hablo solamente de mi peluquero. Todo el mundo solía preguntarme el por qué de tal longitud, pero yo siempre contestaba con una respuesta diferente.

Porque no creo que sean capaz de entender los oscuros hechos que esconden en una simple cabellera.

Pero antes de remover los recuerdos del pasado, tengo que explicaros el por qué del principio de la charla, aunque preferiría no hacerlo.

Aparte de que es una estupidez filosófica, es algo parecido a lo que tengo en mi mente en este mismo momento.

Y lo que tengo en mi mente ahora mismo tiene cuerpo y nombre propio: Kai Hiwatari.

Flash Back 

_Todo empezó hace unos meses, al comienzo del verano. Todas las mañanas salía a correr por la ciudad. Me encantaba esa hora, porque no había nadie en las calles y había mucha calma, Como también me gustaba pasar por delante de la mansión Hiwatari._

_Todos los días, absolutamente todos, había un chico de ojos rubíes y el pelo bicolor en el paseo principal. Solía llevar una carpeta verde, y a juzgar por su ropa, suponía que iba a un colegio privado. Siempre con la cara inexpresiva. Quería conocerle, porque había algo en él que me recordaba a alguien al que había perdido hace mucho tiempo._

_Varias semanas después, al pasar de nuevo por la mansión, vi que el chico estaba en el suelo, como desmayado. Corrí a auxiliarlo inmediatamente. Le cogí del brazo y tiré de él hasta la puerta. En seguida me abrió el mayordomo._

_-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó, y me ayudó a levantar al chico._

_Le llevamos a su habitación en el piso superior, y a los pocos minutos llegó un médico para examinarle. Yo me quedé fuera por cortesía, hasta que una asistenta me dijo que esperara en la sala principal. AL cabo de veinte minutos, el mayordomo se presentó en la sala._

_-Se pondrá bien.- me dijo.- Tan sólo es un desmayo. Por cierto, mi nombre es Lewis. Encantado._

_-Cris.- le dije, y me levanté para marcharme._

_-No se vaya, por favor.- dijo Lewis, agarrándome del brazo.- El señor está despierto, y quiere mostrarle su gratitud._

_Me sorprendió que un chico aparentemente frío quisiera darme las gracias. Seguí a Lewis por los pasillos hasta que llegué a su habitación. Lewis abrió la puerta, entré y la cerró tras de mi. Entonces fue cuando pude mirarle detenidamente. Era realmente atractivo._

_Me miraba fijamente, y yo no sabía que decir._

_-No te creas que voy a darte las gracias porque quiero.- me dijo. Sus palabras me dejaron en un estado confuso.- Me han obligado a agradecerte tu ayuda porque me has socorrido, pero no es por mí. Así que gracias y adiós._

_Me enfadé mucho al oirle decir eso, así que me di la vuelta y me fui. Pero antes, Lewis me dijo que podía ir a la casa cada vez que quisiera, aunque yo lo dudaba._

_Me sorprendí a mi misma al ver que no me quitaba al chico en cuestion de la cabeza. Así que decidí volver al día siguiente._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo el chico, que seguía en la cama._

_-Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.- dije, sonriente.- Yo soy Cris Mirai¿y tú?_

* * *

_A partir de ese día, volví cada día a la casa de Kai. No sabía por qué, pero me recordaba tanto a él... Se me saltaban las lágrimas. No le dije nada hasta que Kai me preguntó._

_-¿Por qué tienes el pelo tan largo?- me preguntó un día, mientras enrollaba uno de mis cabellos en su mano._

_-Es una larga historia...- dije, bajando la vista._

_-Tengo todo el día._

_Le miré sonriente, y me dispuse a contarle toda mi triste historia:_

_-'Éramos una familia feliz. O eso pensaba yo. En una casa vivíamos mi abuela, mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana mayor Hana, yo y mi mellizo, Juanvi, y mi hermano recién nacido._

_Desde que nació el meno de nosotros, mi madre y mi padre no habían parado de discutir, hasta tal punto de que se acabaron divorciando. Se suponía que mi padre se iba a ir, y que nos dejaría a los demás con mi madre, pero no fue así._

_Una noche, mi padre nos secuestró a Juanvi y a mí, y nos llevó a un hogar de acogida. Eramos pequeños e inocentes. Yo casi siempre me derrumbaba, pero Juanvi siempre estaba a mi lado. "Se valiente¡rebélate", solía decirme. Y anda mejor que la rebelión que dejarme el pelo tan largo que conmocionara. Logramos un estado parecido a la felicidad. Hasta que él volvió._

_Teníamos 12 años. Se llevó a Juanvi, y por lo que supe, lo ahogó. Lo mató. No paré de llorar. Aun lloro. _

_Me escapé de la casa de acogida, y volví a la casa donde me crié. Allí sólo estaba Hana, que me contó el final de la historia. _

_Al parecer, mi madre se deprimió tanto que acabó muriendo. Como el niño era tan pequeño y no tenía a madre, murió también. Y por último, la abuela había muerto de vieja. Sólo quedábamos yo, Hana y mi padre, que estaba en la cárcel.'_

_Kai miró con sus ojos rubíes._

_-Es muy triste.- dijo._

_-Lo sé.- contesté.- Pero es mi vida. Y lo único que me queda es seguir viviendo._

* * *

_Dos meses después, Kai y yo empezamos a salir. Nuestra relación era... apasionada. Por una vez en muchos años me sentía feliz. Y todo se debía a Kai, porque mi hermana también se había echado novio, y nunca estaba en casa, por culpa de él y de los estudios. _

_Yo estaba feliz y ya está. Hasta que Kai se empezó a comportar de una manera extraña._

_Ya no era cariñoso conmigo, ni me besaba ni nada. Se había vuelto aun mas frío si cabe._

_Un día me decidí seguirle. Había ido a andar por la calle comercial, y durante unos minutos, le perdí._

_Estuve dando vueltas sin sentido, hasta que le vi. Fue el golpe más duro que me dieron desde la muerte de mi hermano._

_Kai se estaba besando con una chica rubia. _

_Dos ríos de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Pero lo peor fue que Kai me vio, y sonrió. Corrí a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto._

_Fin Flash Back _

Y aquí estoy. Enterrada en cojines y escribiendo mis memorias en una libreta. Las lágrimas no habían cesado.

-Juanvi...- murmuré, y volví a entregarme al llanto.

Mi hermana no estaba. Nunca estaba cuando la necesitaba. Toda mi vida había sido una puta mierda. Y no podía evitarlo. Me había cansado de sonreír y de ser buena.

Me asomé al balcón y grité.

-¡Me mentiste¡- grité con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Dijiste que todo saldría bien, que podríamos ser felices¡Dijiste que seguirías a mi lado y todo resultó ser una puta mentira¡Te odio, Juanvi!

Corrí al cuarto de baño y me senté en la taza, llorando como una cría. Alcé la cabeza y vi mi reflejo en el espejo. El pelo se escapaba en graciosos mechones hasta rozar el suelo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, fui a la cocina y cogí un cuchillo. Me acerqué de nuevo al espejo y me corté el pelo hasta dejarlo por encima de los hombros. Mechones de pelo cubrían el suelo del baño.

Me giré y vi la bañera y el cuchillo en la mano. Una descabellada idea cruzó mi mente. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Me metí en la bañera vestida y abrí el grifo del agua. El chorro empapó mi pelo recién cortado. Mi cara triste se reflejó en el blanco de los azulejos. No lo dudé ni un instante y me hice un corte profundo el la muñeca izquierda. El líquido escarlata chorreó por el blanco del azulejo.

-Rojo, como tus ojos...- susurré.- Ya nunca me volverás a hacer más daño, Kai.

Ignorando el dolor punzante que provenía de mi muñeca, fui haciendo cortes cada vez más profundos por distintas partes de mi destrozado cuerpo.

-Adiós Kai, Hana...- susurré, alzando el cuchillo.- Nadie volverá a hacerme daño nunca más.

Y en un golpe seco, clavé el cuchillo en mi corazón. Antes de desplomarme, lo vi todo absolutamente rojo.

-" Me acompañas hasta en la muerte¿eh, Kai?"

**P.O.V Normal **

Hana volvió tarde a casa. Iba sonriente, pues había pasado una romántica velada con su novio. Nada podía estropearle la noche. Excepto el timbre de la puerta.

-Vaya, Kai¿has venido a ver a mi hermanita¿No estaba contigo?- dijo irónicamente al ver al joven bicolor frente a la puerta.

-Dime donde está.- dijo un cansado Kai.

-Ven, la buscaré.- dijo Hana, dirigiéndose al piso de arriba.- ¿Cris¿Cris, donde estás?

Iba a entrar en su habitación, cuando vio que había agua en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué..?- dijo, dirigiéndose al baño.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en toda la casa. Kai corrió hacia al baño, y vio la peor de las escenas.

Hana señalaba constantemente la bañera, mirando dentro. La pared estaba manchada de sangre.

-¡Kirsten!- gritó, y se desmayó.

Kai la cogió y miró de nuevo en la bañera. Entonces vio a Cris con un cuchillo clavado en el corazón y el pelo corto. Se fijó que el suelo estaba lleno de su pelo.

-¿Qué te he hecho?- susurró, al borde de las lágrimas.

Entonces se fijó que había algo escrito en los azulejos, justo en frente del cadáver. Kai se acercó y lo pudo leer con claridad:

'TE ODIO, KAI HIWATARI'

**Fin.**

**Lo dije, muy triste. Es uno de mis sentimientos de depresiva. Por favor, dejen review.**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


End file.
